


The Consequences (And Rewards) of Distraction

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Collar, Daddy Kink, Dominant Qui-Gon, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Power Dynamics, QuiObi Kink Week, Sith!Qui, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan, Subspace, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Qui-Gon was attempting to get some work done, Obi-Wan and his growing confidence had other ideas.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	The Consequences (And Rewards) of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Spanking/Daddy Kink
> 
> Once again this is set in the Broken Out verse, but works perfectly well as a piece of filth all on it's own, enjoy <3

There was a problem with his operation on Axxila, a new government had been put in place, and they had decide to try and interfere with his business there. New governments, justly chosen, almost always did this; it was why he had impressed to the emperor more than once that it was important they controlled such local power struggles. 

Most outer rim worlds had a puppet government by now, Dooku excelled at those, Qui-Gon did too, but he was becoming more and more cautious about treading into his old master’s arena, he had felt the resentment beginning to brew, doubtless stoked up by the emperor. 

But the emperor’s eyes were moving more and more to the core worlds, trying to build up his control there. And so Axxila had slipped through a crack just briefly, when the three of them had been otherwise occupied and an unexpected power vacuum had appeared. And force knew none of the other sith would be able to handle the task. 

Which meant, that currently Avarus was having to deal with something he hadn’t had the headache of in years; a local government and legitimate law enforcement - what little legitimate law enforcement there was on Axxila - making a sudden move on his smugglers. He needed to find out who had told them the codes of all there ships - and there he would admit he had been sloppy, with Axxila previously so secured in their pocket, he had been less careful about who knew those ship codes than he should have been - and then he needed to restore proper order to Axxila. 

However, it was difficult to work on anything at all, with the way Obi-Wan had just let his brown cloak slip from his shoulder to reveal the straps of his pretty blue babydoll and the collar secured around his neck. He loved it when his pet put the collar on himself and came to Qui-Gon, always particularly needy when he was driven to that, but right now he could not enjoy it, he had too many intelligence reports to read, and too many communications to make. 

“Pet, I have told you that I am busy today. I have urgent matters that require attention,” he said, not for the first time, but pushing the point home a little harder this time. He let himself have one long look at that pale shoulder marred by dark marks from his teeth, and that beautiful neck held in the collar he had bought, before turning back to his work. 

“But master,” Obi-Wan whined, a plaintive note in his voice, and he dropped away more of the cloak, forcing Qui-Gon’s eyes up from his work again so that he wouldn’t miss the way his pet’s beautiful body was revealed to him. The blue babydoll was practically transparent, and the hem was being lifted just slightly by the way his pet’s cock was starting to get hard. 

Obi-Wan tugged on the hem, as if that would do anything to hide his arousal with how easy the garment was to see through - and as if he didn’t _want_ Qui-Gon to see just how needy he was right now - his cheeks were flushed with shame, even though his pet was becoming more and more _shameless_ when he wanted attention or his master’s cock. 

“Master please,” his pet whined, putting his hands on his desk and leaning forward, his back a lovely curve, his cock hardening further just from Qui-Gon looking at him, until it was resting obscenely on the desk. His pet looked perfect, and Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to spread him out over his desk, so it was with a gargantuan effort that he looked back to the encrypted datapad in his hand.

“No pet, I have told you I am busy and you need to be a good boy. You are welcome to go back to our room and amuse yourself, but you can only stay here if you are going to be good,” he said. Axxila had to be dealt with, and it had to be dealt with today, lest word spread and locals in other outer rim worlds started to get ideas of displacing them - doomed to fail, but an investment of resources Qui-Gon didn’t want to have to expend. Besides, if he let his pet get in the way of urgent work, there was a chance they would draw more attention from the emperor, and there were few things he wanted to avoid more. 

“Oh,” his pet said, with a genuine note of upset, which forced Qui-Gon’s attention back up to him. His shoulders were hunched a little now, his expression down turned and his lower lip protruding just the smallest amount - it was always more, when Obi-Wan was acting up on purpose, this, unfortunately, seemed to be a genuine reaction - and he was now fidgeting uncomfortable, trying to pull his robe back on as genuine embarrassment started to colour his cheeks. 

“Pet,” he said softly. “This is not a rejection, you look so lovely, if I could I would have you right now, I’d lock us in this room all day and I would enjoy every inch of your soft skin. But I am busy.”

“Okay,” his pet said, but he didn’t sound convincing. Obi-Wan was always - even now, after months - so ready to be rejected, that he was good at interpreting even things that weren’t rejection that way. 

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment, the nervous set of his mouth, the way his eyes were fixed to a random spot near the floor. His pet still felt vulnerable whenever he took the initiative and got dressed up for Qui-Gon’s pleasure, no matter how his cheek and confidence had been growing, it was still too easy to knock him. 

“If you can be good, you can stay in here and sit in my lap,” Qui-Gon said, not liking the droop of Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pleasure when he immediately perked back up, looking up at Qui-Gon hopefully. “ _But_ , you must promise not to distract me.”

“Yes master, yes I promise,” Obi-Wan hurried to say, eagerness returning to him and letting the cloak slip back to the floor as he rounded the desk in excitable little steps. There was something about him today, something more desperate and needy than usual, and that was saying a fair amount. Qui-Gon caught him with two hands on his hips, stopping him from sitting down.

“I mean it pet. You can sit in my lap and have a cuddle, but you are not to try and use your sweet little body to get your way. Can you be a good boy?”

“Yes master, yes I’ll be good I promise,” Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure he believed him, with the mood his boy was clearly in, but he also wasn’t willing to forcefully send him away. 

He helped to guide Obi-Wan into his lap, trying to get him to sit across his thighs so that Qui-Gon could hold him around his back, and still easily get at his work, but unsurprised when Obi-Wan instead straddled his hips and cuddled into his chest more completely. He could feel his pet’s half hard little cock pressing against his abdominals. But as Obi-Wan settled, his bottom resting comfortably in Qui-Gon’s lap, brining his face to nuzzle into Qui-Gon’s neck, and seeming to only want to cuddle into his space, he decided he could forgive the slight naughtiness from getting into a position other than the one Qui-Gon had wanted him. 

For a while, Obi-Wan was good, and Qui-Gon absently petted his back as he dictated correspondence and read intel reports, pinpointing the key people both on his own side, and the governments, that he would need to target to achieve what he wanted. 

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon murmured after nearly an hour, fairly sure his pet had managed to doze off, his breathing was so steady, but he felt the shiver go through Obi-Wan in response to the praise, and realised he was just working hard to be good. 

It was distracting, to have Obi-Wan curled up in his lap like this, especially wearing such a sweet little outfit - and one that left his bare bottom settled in Qui-Gon’s lap - but it was also undeniably nice, and Qui-Gon found that he was able to get on with his work better than he expected. 

But before the second hour had managed to pass, Obi-Wan started to squirm ever so slightly in his hold, not enough to be problematic to Qui-Gon, beyond the general distraction of having Obi-Wan in his lap, but enough that he knew Obi-Wan was only going to make it worse for himself, the more that he moved. His pet’s cock had been slowly fattening up in the last ten minutes, which had told Qui-Gon precisely where his pet’s thoughts had begun to stray to. 

“Sit still Obi-Wan, I thought you were being such a good boy,” his scolded gently, rubbing Obi-Wan’s hip with the arm he had around him, reading from a datapad in the other. 

“‘M trying,” Obi-Wan mumbled, voice gone soft. 

“No, you were trying earlier. I don’t think you’re trying so hard now. Be a good boy, and sit still, or I will put you on the floor,” Qui-Gon warned, and Obi-Wan whined sadly, but his squirming bottom did still again. “Good boy.”

This time, Obi-Wan only managed another fifteen minutes before he started moving, Qui-Gon tightening his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip hard and stilling him when he felt his boy start to grind his hard little cock into Qui-Gon’s abdomen. His own cock had been interested since Obi-Wan revealed his little outfit, but at the movement, Qui-Gon felt it pulse with interest, and start to fatten. 

“No pet, this is your last warning. Be a good boy or sit on the floor by yourself,” Qui-Gon said and he heard Obi-Wan make a tiny siffling sound and cling to him a bit tighter, his hip still fighting against Qui-Gon’s firm grip. 

“Daddy please,” Obi-Wan whispered, so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. But he did, and it turned his simmering arousal into a fire, cock hardening against Obi-Wan’s perfect little bottom. 

“Pet, what did you just say?”

“Nothing master!” Obi-Wan whimpered, he could feel his face burning with embarrassment, confirming to Qui-Gon that it had not been a deliberate and calculated attempt at seduction, but a genuine slip of the tongue, cause from the feeling he got cuddled in Qui-Gon’s lap, the needy mood he had clearly been in, and the way he had been calling him a good boy. 

“Good boys tell the truth,” Qui-Gon replied, putting down the datapad and bringing both hands to Obi-Wan’s slim hips. 

“I-I said, daddy please,” he whispered again, as if he wasn’t supposed to be saying it, as if the way Qui-Gon felt about being called such a thing wasn’t now pressing against his bottom. 

“Oh sweet boy, what are you asking daddy for?”

“‘ttention,” Obi-Wan mumbled, sweetly, speaking with his hot mouth pressed up against Qui-Gon’s neck, wetting the skin there.

“Well you can’t have any more, can you, daddy told you he was busy. Do you want to end up on the floor?” He asked, even though he knew it was an empty threat, there was no way he was letting Obi-Wan out of his lap now, not with the way his cock was throbbing. But he could wait, had to wait, at least until he finished this next piece of correspondence to his agent in the Axxila police. 

“No daddy! Don’t put me on the floor,” Obi-Wan whimpered, clinging on tighter. 

“Well then, you are going to sit still like a good boy,” Qui-Gon repeated, a commanding edge to his voice. 

And Obi-Wan tried, he could really tell that he tried. His entire little body was hard with tension as he forced himself to stay still, and he was sniffling into Qui-Gon’s neck, unable to relax. But still, after just a few minutes, his pet couldn’t help himself, and was rocking his ass in tiny, uncoordinated, little circles against Qui-Gon’s cock. But Qui-Gon had finished with the correspondence to the enforcement officer, the rest of the business of Axxila could wait a short while, at least until he’d seen to his boy. 

He put down the transmission, and moved both his hands into a firm grip on Obi-Wan’s hips, no doubt laying fresh bruises over the old finger marks still there. Obi-Wan whined as he was still. 

“Out of my lap, pet,” he said, voice stern. 

“No! No I’m sorry, I’ll be good daddy I promise,” Obi-Wan moaned, that glazed look in his eye that he got every time he slipped into subspace, entirely vulnerable and soft, needing Qui-Gon to guide him. 

“No pet. You’ve proven that you can’t be good.”

“I can, I can!” Obi-wan protested, sniffling as Qui-Gon bodily removed him from his lap, having to use a combination of his own hands and strength, and the force, as Obi-Wan clung to him determinedly. Obi-Wan’s lower lip trembled as he was put on his feet, expecting to be put down on the floor, but instead Qui-Gon moved him until Obi-Wan was laying across his legs. 

“You had lots of chances to do as you were told, pet, Qui-Gon said, bunching up Obi-Wan's pretty babydoll to reveal his plush bottom, rest one of his large hands over it, the other on Obi-Wan’s back. He felt Obi-Wan cock jerk against his leg with excitement, when his pet realised that he was going to get spanked, rather than abandoned on the floor. “How many do you think you deserve.”

“T-ten?” Obi-wan suggested, and Qui-Gon chuckled darkly at him, warming up the cheeks of his ass with his hand. 

“No pet. I was going to say twenty, but as you suggested such a silly number for how bad you’ve been, I think it should be twenty five instead.”

“No,” Obi-Wan moaned, but Qui-gon knew the notes of his excitement well, the way he hitched his hips up just slightly, keen for that first smack. 

“You’re going to count for daddy, and if you mess up, we’re going to start again from the beginning,” Qui-Gon said, the same rules for every other time he spanked his pet, knowing by now that if Obi-Wan failed his counting, it was because he wanted more. 

“O-okay,” Obi-Wan mumbled, positioned precariously as laid across Qui-Gon’s lap in his armchair, there was nowhere for him to stead himself. As such, when Qui-Gon sent the first smack down onto his bottom, Obi-Wan rocked forward, and he had to keep him balanced himself.

“One!” Obi-Wan gasped, it hadn’t been a particularly hard one, but the first always stung, and Qui-Gon put an identical one down on the other cheek. 

He set into a rhythm then, spanking Obi-Wan harder and harder on alternating cheeks, each slap sending a resounding crack out through the room, mixing with Obi-Wan’s building sobs and loud moans, but his pet was good, as still managed to call out each number. 

By the time they reached ten, Obi-Wan’s ass was already glowing red, Qui-Gon already holding very little back each time he spanked his ass. Obi-Wan had a perfect ass, round and plump and pale, perfect for spanking, the red showing up so nicely on his creamy skin, jiggling on every hit. His pet’s cock was hard in his lap, and Qui-Gon was letting hm grinding down into him after every hit, knowing how badly his pet liked the pleasure that shot through him every time. 

His own cock was throbbing in his pants, complete hard and pressing up against Obi-Wan, who shifted deliciously on every spank. He felt wild, when he continued spanking, broken little ‘ _daddy’_ ’s accompanied Obi-Wan’s gasp of every number. His ass was a fiery red by the time he got to twenty, Obi-Wan’s face wet with tears as he sobbed and sniffled, the air leaving his lungs every time he was spanked, struggling when Qui-Gon would do three in quick succession and expect him to keep up with his counting. But Obi-Wan took a spanking so well.

“Five more, pet. I want you to hold yourself open, show me your hole.”

“Daddy no!” Obi-Wan protested, voice wrecked and hoarse from all his noise through his spanking, knowing what his daddy was about to do. 

“Be my good boy and do as you’re told, or I’ll spank your greedy little hole ten times instead of five,” Qui-Gon warned, and Obi-Wan clumsily reached back and spread his hold, completely reliant on Qui-Gon’s hand firmly holding his shoulder to avoid falling forward. “Good boy,” Qui-Gon praised as Obi-Wan spready himself wide, letting a finger rub over Obi-Wan’s rim just to make him squirm. 

The skin around Obi-Wan’s hole was still raw from Qui-Gon’s beard, having eaten his pet out that morning. He wondered if Obi-Wan regretted refusing the bacta gel Qui-Gon had wanted to rub into the irritated skin, or if he was even more excited by it. With little warning, and moved his hand back and brought it down in a hard spank directly over Obi-Wan’s hole. 

Obi-Wan wailed, losing his grip on his cheeks as he jerked, Qui-Gon almost thinking he might have come for a moment, with how intensely his body reacted, but felt no wetness in his lap. He gave Obi-Wan a couple of seconds to collect himself, and Obi-Wan managed to get his hands back on his glowing cheeks, but he was too lost in his own panting to speak. 

“Pet, this is your only warning. Number?”

“Tw-wenty o-one, daddy,” Obi-Wan sniffled, voice wrecked and weak. 

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon praised, letting two of his fingers massage around Obi-Wan’s hole in a tease before bringing his hand back again. “I won’t remind you again.”

He spanked Obi-Wan again, twice in quick succession, and praised him and Obi-Wan kept hold of himself and struggled out fractured numbers, only just coherent enough for Qui-Gon to understand. He spanked him again, harder this time, slapping his pet right over his sensitive hole and Obi-Wan let out a loud sob. 

“‘Enty-f-four,” Obi-Wan managed around tears, letting out a high pitched whine as the sensation shook out through his body. “Hurts daddy,” he whimpered in the few moments Qui-Gon gave him to collect himself, to say ‘red’ if he needed to. 

“I know pet, but you only have one more, you’ve taken your punishment so well. Are you ready?” He asked, knowing the anticipation would only make the final blow worse, and Obi-Wan nodded his head shakily, hands trembling where they held himself open. 

Qui-Gon waited a couple of cruel seconds before finally bringing down the last spank, right over Obi-Wan’s hole and making his pet almost scream with how much it hurt. Tremors shook Obi-Wan’s body, and Qui-Gon was proud to see that his pet had managed not to come yet, getting so much better at waiting for Qui-Gon’s cock sometimes.

“Good boy, such a good boy for daddy,” Qui-Gon soothed, reaching into one of his desk draws and picking out a tube of bacta get, that he used to soothe the skin around Obi-Wan’s hole and between his cheeks, but left the meat of Obi-Wan’s spanked cheeks burning. “Better?” he asked, when the skin suffering from spanking and beard burn had settled a little. 

“Yes daddy, thank you,” Obi-Wan said, voice nearly hiccoughing in a very sweet way. 

Qui-Gon moved him, picking Obi-Wan up and moving him back into his lap before reaching into the drawer again, taking out an arm binder, and securing Obi-Wan’s arms together behind his back. 

“Daddy?” Obi-Wan’s voice question, so sweet and foggy from subspace, and Qui-Gon drew him into a deep kiss, slicking his fingers while he claimed Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Daddy is going to fuck your sweet little hole now, but after, you’re going to be good, and let me work.”

“Mmm, yes daddy,” Obi-Wan agreed easily, moaning sweetly when Qui-Gon pressed a finger inside his hole. 

Obi-Wan’s body opened so beautifully around his fingers, still needing to be thoroughly stretched on four to take his cock without being hurt, but he opened so quickly, his body so used to be prepared for Qui-Gon’s cock he took it so much. He only touched Obi-Wan’s prostate occasionally, knowing how good his pet was at coming from his hole alone, and as he had done such a good job of not coming during his spanking, he wanted to help him wait for his cock. 

A string of content and aroused moans and whines fell from Obi-Wan’s lips as Qui-Gon stretched him on two, then three, and then four fingers, spreading his hole wide until it felt slightly loose around his fingers, ready for his cock to push in. He freed his cock from his pants and slicked himself, cock aching from how long it had been aroused, from the moment Obi-Wan first revealed his sweet little outfit, and he pressed the fat head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s hole. 

“So big daddy,” Obi-Wan mumbled as Qui-Gon held him tight by his hips, and moved Obi-Wan’s body down on his cock, Obi-Wan restrained and balancing in such a way that he was completely at Qui-Gon’s mercy. 

“You’re doing so well,” Qui-Gon praised as he moved Obi-Wan down his cock, his pet moaning happily when his bottom met Qui-Gon’s hips, his cock completely buried inside him. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t bounce without risking falling off the chair, which meant Qui-Gon was free to hold his hips and his ass, and move Obi-Wan himself, fucking Obi-Wan down and his hips up at the same time, making Obi-Wan whine.

“Daddy!” Obi-Wan whimpered every time he was brought down on Qui-Gon’s big cock, body yielding for him perfectly, but still tight as his cock always stretched him to his limit. 

Qui-Gon growled as he moved Obi-Wan, wrapping him up in his arms and pressing biting kisses against Obi-Wan’s neck, raising new marks there to replace the ones that had begun to fade. Obi-Wan moaned helplessly as he was manhandled, every time his ass, sore from the spanking, slapped against Qui-Gon’s hips, spearing his cock inside his hole, as deep as he could get from this angle. 

Obi-Wan came first, after just a few minutes, wailing out as Qui-Gon sucked at the skin of his neck and forced his body down onto his cock, slamming against his prostate and sending Obi-Wan spilling between them. 

“Such a good boy for waiting so long,” Qui-Gon growled, holding Obi-Wan’s body, even more pliant that before, in an even tighter hold, fucking into him with growing speed and bringing Obi-Wan down on his cock harder and harder, bouncing him in his lap. 

He came when his pet, with a hitched breath and all the energy he could muster, tightened his ass as much as he could, and pleaded in a sweet voice: ‘Want your come daddy.” His words as much as his hot little body making Qui-Gon spill himself with an almost feral growl, grinding Obi-Wan’s sweet body against his own, until his cock became sensitive. 

He stroked a hand over Obi-Wan’s ass, still emanating heat from his spanking, and carefully pulled his softening cock free from Obi-Wan’s dripping hole. He didn’t clean Obi-Wan up, only cleaning up his own hands with the wipes he also kept in his office drawer and tucking himself back into his clothes, letting Obi-Wan sit in his lap with his come slowly dripping out of his hole. It would ruin his pants, but he knew how much his pet liked the feeling; and how much he also liked it. 

He shifted Obi-Wan until he was sure he was comfortable, cradled him with one hand and picked his datapad back up. Body entirely sated, this time his baby settled in his lap without fidgeting, and drifted off to sleep while Qui-Gon finished his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the naughtiness, I know they did ♥‿♥


End file.
